Dreaming Of You
by LillianAsterPotter
Summary: As most people know, Mai has tendency of falling asleep on the job. Now what is that little Mai dreams about? It makes you wonder if she can separate dream from reality.


**Hi readers!**

**This is a One-Shot that I came up with while watching a Taiwanese romance titled '_More Charming by the Day', _it really is a good show and it has plenty of comedy. Plus Valentine's Day is coming up soon. It really was created by the masses so they can sell by products. But hey there is LOVE in the air, maybe not me for me but for others. Anyways I am babbling, enjoy the story please!**

**Also I do not own the rights of Ghost Hunt or I would have killed of Masako...just kidding...or not?**

* * *

><p><em>Those dark eyes of his that were mostly hidden by long dark bangs stared at me searing my skin and I could feel a a blush creep over. His hands slowly ran down my bare legs and he slowly moved to reach for the hem line of my deep red panties with black lace and began to pull them down while looking me in the eyes full of lust. He soon reached behind my back to unsnap my black lace bra.<em>

_I reached up to cover myself but he peeled my arms away as I turned my red face the other way from embarrassment and he just put his hand under my chin to have me face him. He moved forward ever so slowly and kissed me licking over my lips for entrance that I quickly gave him. He caressed my tongue with his own and with his left hand he ran his fingers through my hair._

_He soon withdrew away leaving me breathless and dazed. He was now unbuttoning his dress shirt loosening his dark leather belt. I quickly stood up to stop him and he look down at me worriedly but I smiled up at him reassuringly. I finished undressing him, letting his dress pants drop around his ankles he stepped out of them with only his grey boxers on with a bulge at the front._

_He look like an Adonis standing so tall at 6'8 with his white dress shirt unbutton showing his bare pale six pack of a chest. I rest my hands against his chest and ran my fingers shyly across like a feather just looking up at him into his dark eyes. He shivers under my touch and he grasps my hands with his own and easily picks me up bridal style to take me over to an ice blue and black king size canopy bed._

_He lays me down gently and hovers over me before descending down to my thighs running his tongue on the inner side. Pressing my lips together to not give him the satisfaction of a moan escaping my mouth. Soon he got close to my center and I took a quick breath in at the excitement building up in me. He now just stopped and looked towards my face giving me a small smile._

_He now helped himself on to the bed and his face hovered over mine as he started kissing me again. He took my left breast into his hand fondling it softly and brushinhg the tip of my nipple with his thumb. He stopped kissing me on the mouth to run light kisses from my neck to my right breast kissing my perked nipple before doing swirls around it with his tongue. Never had I felt so turned on like I did right now with the way he treated my body._

_Soon his left hand parted with my left breast to reach down to to my center to play with my bundle of nerves. His finger so slim slipping inside of me making me so aroused that my juices slipped around his finger. He soon pulled it out to stop suckling my breast to slipping his finger that was just in me into his mouth. Seeing his face with pleasant features made me want to taste myself as well. He soon went back to kissing me to let me taste myself on his tongue. He now pulled back to strip himself of his open dress shirt and boxers to be as bare as me._

_I knew what was going to happen as he scooted me more to the middle of the bed. He hovered his long body over mine and looked me directly in the eyes as he entered me ever so slowly. It was torture as he slipped only the tip of himself into me then slowly had himself all in me._

_Tears spilled from my eyes but not a sound past my lips, he looked at me worriedly and I could feel him wanting to pull himself out but I wrapped my legs around him tightly and grabbed his face to kiss him deeply as he did me a moment ago. As soon as I felt my pain subsided I pulled his face away to nod to him that he could continue._

_He moved slowly at first and I'm guessing as soon as he saw the enjoyment on my face he started to pick up the pace and I was no longer able to hold back but each moan I emitted only made him move faster and soon we were at the climax._

_"L-Lin!" I cried out and as I did he released himself into me whispering my name into my ear in a deep husky voice._

_"M-Mai I..."_

* * *

><p>"Mai, Mai, Mai tea!" Naru yelled from the opening of his office door waking up his assistant.<p>

"Naru" Mai squeaked out embarrassed caught asleep and feeling hot from her dream.

"I don't pay you to sleep, now get me my tea" with that he slammed his office door.

"Oh god, what was I dreaming about?" Mai asks to herself then rushes to go about her round about way of making tea.

As usual when after she served Naru she went to go offer some to Lin who she couldn't even properly stare in the face. After she gave Lin a cup of tea she went back to her desk and sat back down.

"I will never be able to look at him in the same way again" she says to herself and then quickly went back to filing.

* * *

><p><strong>I really think this is sweet and loving, but hey that's just my personal opinion. Please leave me your honest reviews!<strong>


End file.
